movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lex Luthor (DC Animated Universe)
Lex Luthor is the main antagonist of the DC Animated Universe. He was a billionaire and a criminal mastermind. He was also one of the most brilliant minds on earth and one of Superman's greatest foes. He is voiced by Clancy Brown. Superman: The Animated Series Lex Luthor is the founder and CEO of LexCorp. He grew to resent Superman when he stole his spotlight as Metropolis' savior, and usually invested heavily in some of the Man of Steel's greatest foes, such as Metallo and Livewire. He seeked to kill Superman for shutting down his major operations and costing him a lot of money. Although Superman already put away many of Luthor's co-conspirators, he could never convict Luthor himself due to lack of evidence. He was also known for his betrayals on many associates, causing many to leave LexCorp; the only one left was Mercy Graves. Lex also is shown to hate Batman as well, as he is an intellectual rival who teamed up with Superman to fight him when he and Joker teamed up, preventing Superman from being killed by Joker's kryptonite in the process. In Legacy, he was thrilled, the whole world turned against Superman when Darkseid brainwashed him and let him loose to take over and invade earth. But Superman snapped out of it and earned the world's trust back and dismissed the charges against him. Justice League Luthor later fought the Justice League, but was subsequently defeated, exposed as a crook, and sentenced to prison. He also learned that he had a form of radiation poisoning as a result of carrying around a chunk of Kryptonite for years. He then joined up with Cheetah, Solomin Grundy, Star Sapphire, Shade, Ultra-Humanite and Copperhead (who would later end up in prison and replaced by the Joker), forming the Injustice Gang, in an attempt take down the Justice League, but failed. Justice League Unlimited Luthor later redeemed himself by aiding the Justice League in defeating the Justice Lords and was given a full pardon. After that, he entered politics and ran for the U..S. Presidency. However, still bent on destroying Superman, he created Project Cadmus and succeeded in ruining the Justice League's reputation twice: once by causing Superman and Captain Marvel to fight each other, causing great destruction in the city, and again by taking control of the Watchtower's orbital cannon and causing it to fire on a cadmus-related building in New Mexico. Luthor's malevolent plans were exposed by Batman, only for Brainiac to reveal that he had been dormant inside Lex for some time. Luthor later convinced Brainiac to fuse with him because they both could reach their ultimate goals. He then battled the Justice League, proving to be one of the group's most difficult foes. However, the Flash was able to separate the two after tapping into the Speed Force. Luthor went back to jail with a damaged psyche. After Luthor escaped prison again and eluded the cops, Gorilla Grodd offered for him to become a major player for the newly formed Legion of Doom. Joining only to revive Brainiac, Luthor eventually overthrew Grodd and led the Legion into space, where he found a version of Brainiac that had been destroyed years earlier. Trapping and absorbing Tala's magic to resurrect Brainiac, he had accidentally resurrected Darkseid instead. Luthor and the rest of the surviving Legion members barely escaped from Darkseid and made their way to earth, where Luthor warned the Justice League, and he and his allies joined them to fight against Darkseid and his army. He later left the battle with Metron and discovered the Anti-Life Equation. Returning to earth with the Equation, he offered to share the knowledge with Darkseid, and they both disappeared in a spark of light. While they are presumed dead by the public, members of the Justice League have theorized they will eventually return yet again. However, it was revealed that both Luthor and Darkseid are now part of the Source Wall, that is the fate that occurs to all creature that solved the Anti-Life Equation, like them. Category:Superman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Necessary Evil Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Nemesis Category:Main Antagonists Category:Archenemy Category:Power Hungry Category:Obsessed Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Opportunists Category:Mad Scientist Category:Provoker Category:Crime Lord Category:Wealthy Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Sadists Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Strategic Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Traitor Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Lover Stealer Category:Hegemony Category:Destroyers Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Incriminators Category:Honorable Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Liars Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Fighter Category:Empowered Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Depowered Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Brutes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Criminals Category:Males Category:Conspirators Category:Big Bads Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Charistmatic villain Category:Leader Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Batman Villains Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Usurper Category:Master Orator Category:Crackers Category:Murderer Category:Control Freaks Category:Delusional Category:On & Off Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Egotist Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Blackmailers Category:Recurring villain Category:Lawful Evil Category:Crossover Villains Category:Torturer Category:Defilers Category:Psychopath Category:Affably Evil Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Cowards Category:Singing Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Scooby-Doo Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Humans Category:Mass Murderer Category:Vengeful